Son of a Scorpion
by SilentSpearGhostPhantom
Summary: What if Jaune was the son of Tyrian Callows?
1. Chapter 1 Arrival

**Salutations**

 **Silent Spear here and this story was inspired to me when I saw Rwby Vol 4 Episode** **6 were Tyrian was interested of Jaune** **and I don't have anything else to be said so without further ado let us begin.**

Chapter 1 Arrival

Jaune felt guilty, Guilty of what he did to his family in his mind he felt like scum for doing what he did.

 _Flashback_

 _"Big Brother where are you going? " Asked Jaune's sister Nancy as she watched him pack his stuff "Nancy can you promise me something?" Jaune asked his little sister. "What is it Big Brother?" Asked Nancy "Promise me you will tell nobody for I can't stay here anymore." Jaune said "Where are you going? " Nancy asked "Somewhere far far away." Jaune said "But big brother why are you going did I do something wrong is it because I broke your favorite X-Ray and Vav comic im sorry what about mommy what about daddy why are you leaving don't you love us?" Nancy said as she began to tear up_

 _"No, no, no it's not that and I do love you all." Jaune reassured her little sister "B-but why are you going then?" Nancy said as she sniffled. "It's because I want to go their to get stronger. " Jaune said "But daddy already trained you you don't need to go please don't leave." Nancy sobbed out as she tightly gripped her brother._

 _"But I want to so I can become a hero like in your stories to protect others and to protect you. But please promise me you won't tell or follow please." Jaune told his sister "A-an Arc n-never gose back on thier word." She said while managing to give a faint smile. "An Arc never gose back on thier word." Jaune said before leaving Nancy as he left as he began to cry from guilt."_

 _Flashback Over_

'Im so sorry for doing this to you guys but I have no choice, This might be the only way that I can be able to gain control.' Jaune thought before stepping out of the bullhead and gazing at the beauty that is Beacon academy. Jaune simply stared at the castle until he heard an explosion and quickly ran to see what happened thier he saw three people one of which fueled him with disgust 'Weiss Schnee is here!?! Those rascist little I should No calm down Jaune don't lose it don't lose control.' Jaune thought as he tried to calm himself down once he calmed himself he noticed only the one in red was left feeling pity he went up to her the first thing he noticed was her silver eyes 'So silver eyed people still exist who knew.' Jaune thought before speaking to silver eyed riding hood. "Hey im Jaune." he said before extending out his hand to her. "Ruby." the girl now known as Ruby said as she excepted the hand and got up. "Hey what's with the trench coat?"

(Couple minutes later)

"Hey in my opinion trench coats are fashionable and it looks cool." Jaune explained to Ruby as they walked around the campus "I'll admit it dose look cool." Ruby admitted sheepishly "But why did you help me out thier?" Ruby asked "Well my mom always says that strangers are just friends you haven't met yet."Jaune said with a shrug. Afterwards they walked in silence before Ruby spoke up "Um so I got this thing" she said before pulling out a giant scythe from nowhere. " That's one big scythe!" Jaune said in suprise and slight aw. "So what do you have?" Ruby questioned "Oh me well i have this." Jaune said before activating two wrist blades from his wrists. (Duh) "My weapon is called Pinces noires." Jaune said to the weapon loving reaper. "Thats so cool!!!" Ruby awed the weapons "Thats not all they both have hidden gun barrels they can also turn to duel sword blades (Think of it like Baraka from mortal kombat) and they can form a shield as well. "Jaune said proudly "It's so cool!!!" Ruby cried in delight from how cool the weapon was "Hey yours is pretty awesome also." Jaune complimented. "Thanks I really put alot of hard work , drank lots of milk, and effort in making my baby." Ruby said as she swooned over her own weapon causing Jaune to let out a small chuckle as they walked. "Um hey Jaune were are we going? Ruby questioned curiously "I don't know but I think it's this way." Jaune said "Okay let go." Ruby spoke happily as she went to the direction Jaune pointed at.

Beacon's Auditorium

Jaune and Ruby managed to get to the auditorium they saw tons of people and awed at the structure before a voice called out "Ruby I saved you a spot!" yelled a yellow headed bombshell "Oh thats my sister would you like to meet her?" Ruby asked. "Sure I don't see why not" Jaune excepted but he was thinking something else 'Sister theres no resemblance at all!!!' He thought suprised. "Hey sis hows it going. " The blonde said before noticing the fellow blonde in the group. "Ruby who's this." the blonde girl asked with a bit suspicion in her voice. "Yang meet my friend Jaune, Jaune meet my sister Yang. " Ruby introduced apparently unaware of the death glares her sister was sending to her friend. "What's with the trench coat? " Yang asked suspiciously of the boys goals "I-i-it looks cool." Jaune said nervous of saying anything wrong 'He's not wrong.' Yang thought inwardly as she viewed the epic trench coat. "Well anyway Jaune how did you meet my baby sister anyway? " Yang asked with anger obvious In her voice. "O-oh um you see I heard an explosion and I when I wnet to check I saw you sister on the floor by herself and like my mom always says strangers are just friends you haven't met yet. " Jaune explained as calmly as he could of been. "It's true he helped me up when I was alone." Ruby pitched in helping her friends case even more. "Well then Jaune thanks for helping my lil sis, I guess I owe you an apology then." Yang said as she calmed down "Don't worry I have sisters myself so I see why you were so defensive." Jaune said understanding where Yang was coming from. "Oh really that makes ot much easier for me now." Yang said relieved 'Wow I gained her trust fast.' Jaune thought before they saw Ozpin come on to the stage.

(Que one long speech which you probably all read, or heard already that I will not right down once again. )

 _(B_ _allroom)_

Jaune was walking around to look for a good place to sleep while still wearing his clothes on as he was walking he noticed a familiar girl with a bow reading a book Jaune decided to walk towards the girl "Um hey there." Jaune said awkwardly. "Hello" the girl said still reading the book not even bothering to notice him. 'She probably thinks im weird right now for just walking up to her and greeting her out of the blue.' Jaune berated himself before noticing the book she had. "Hey the man with two souls you known that a pretty good read." Jaune said shocking the girl which made her glance at him for the first time. "You read this before?!" She asked mildly suprised. "Yeah it's truly sad of what he had become." Jaune said getting a nod of understanding from the girl. "What else have you read?" the girl asked interested of his taste his in books "Oh well there's Howling of the moon, The Man and Beast, Dick Francis' s Gamble (What it's a good book okay.) , and Ninja's of- um forget that last part." Jaune said nervously earning a small chuckle from the girl "All of those are quite good books Um what is your name?" the girl asked. "Oh were are my manners my name is Jaune Arc and your name?" Jaune asked "Blake." The girl now known as Blake said "Well It's been nice to meet you Blake but I think I should better find a place to sleep so I think I should did ado." Jaune said "It was nice to meet you Jaune rest well." Blake said as she waved him goodbye. As Jaune found a place to sleep he looked around to spot Ruby , Yang ,and Blake causing him to look down in guilt. 'They all seem like people who might become great friends it's a real shame knowing whats going to happen to all of them.' Jaune thought as he went to sleep.

(The Grimm lands)

"Where did he go, Where did he go!!!"

Yelled a man with golden eyes and a scorpion tail. "We will find him Tyrian rest assured that he will be found he couldn't have gone far." Said a woman who resembled a grimm. "Jaune where ever you are I hope your safe and well." Tyrian said worried of Jaune. "Why do you still worry Tyrain?" The woman asked. "How can I not after all."

"He is my only son..."

 **And that's a wrap sorry for it being short it's kinda like a pattern with my first chapters being short well anyway yeah if it wasn't obvious enough Jaune is Tyrian's son oh and Jaune also has a Scorpion tail and Jaune's weapons Pinces noires means Black Pincers in french cause the more you know**

 **well anyway I think I'll end it here well this is Silent Spear Ghost Phantom saying**

 **Au revior~**


	2. Chapter 2 Start of a Venomous Journey

**Salutations**

 **every one Silent Spear here and time for chapter 2 of Son of a Scorpion**

 **now** **before we start I am quite surprised on how fast this story** **became something you all enjoy really**

 **it was such a pleasant surprise** **to learn how popular it was and anyway for all of your wonder how the hell did Tyrian** **get a woman pregnant well that will all be told in the fabulous chapter of chapter 20 How I met you mother Tyrian edition so you better be paitent but I will tell you this Tyrian didn't force himself on her just to make you questioned every thing even more oh and with that said let us begin.**

Chapter 2 Starting a venomous journey

Jaune had awoken from his sleep as he got up and looked around to see every body else was asleep. 'Looks like im the only one awake. I guess it would be better to let them sleep for a bit more.' Jaune thought as he soon walked towards beacon's cafeteria. As he got there he decided to cook up some eggs not aware of the person who was approaching. "U-um what are you doing here?" a timid female voice said starling Jaune a bit before turning around to see who spoke. Infront of Jaune stood a timid looking girl with brown velvety looking hair and had bunny ears sticking out of her head. 'A finally another faunus around here and she's a rabbit one at that.' Jaune thought as unintentionally stared at her ears making startlingly her causing her to back away a little. Jaune noticed that and realized that he was scaring her. "Wait don't go!, Im terribly sorry it's just I've never seen a rabbit faunus before." Jaune apologized with full sincerity making her calm down slightly. "O-oh i-it's okay sorry to disturb you I think it's best that i be leaving now." the girl said still unsure if she should trust him or not. "Wait don't go please you haven't disturbed me at all please stay for a bit. " Jaune pleaded surprising the girl for a "human" actually wanted her company.

"Okay then I guess ill stay a bit" She muttered out causing Jaune to smile widely at her surprising her once more.

"So um how's Beacon so far?" Jaune asked curiously "What?, Oh no im not a first year this is actually my second year. " the girl said shocking Jaune this time. "Wow really thats so cool how it like to be a student at beacon?" Jaune asked enthusiastically "O-oh it's pretty good I guess." she said "Also what are the teacher's like?" Jaune asked once more "Oh um well theres professor Port who mainly talks about his "Glory days" in his class then there's Professor I mean Dr.Oobleck he is well the fastest thing alive and talks so fast it's amazing that the other teachers can hold a long conversation with him." The girl said intriguing Jaune a bit "Oh and then thiers Professor Goodwitch she's extremely strict also never ever show weakness. " The bunny girl said in extreme serious before getting close to Jaune and looking him dead in the eye before speaking to him "She can smell fear..." Causing Jaune to gulp in fear and as if on que Professor Goodwitch entered the cafeteria to make her morning tea. "Mr.Arc, Mrs.Scarlatina what are you doing so early of the day?" Glynda said either not noticing or ignoring the horrified look on Jaune's face and the startled look on Velvet "O-Oh we w-where just getting a bite to e-eat right?" Velvet said but she didn't get a respond from him. "Um hello?" Velvet asked but Jaune didn't respond for he was paralyzed in fear his mind racing with thoughts. 'Oh god she came when we mentioned her for now on her name must not be spoken...S-she is the true dark one.' Jaune thought in fright.

 _Grimmlands_

"There has been a disturbance." Salem Said. "Thier is someone out there who dose not fear me, I must change that!" Salem said determined on showing who ever that person was what true fear is.

 _Back with Jaune , Velvet , And the One whos name shall not be spoken_

"Um are you alright? " Velvet asked concerned for the boy who stood frozen

in his tracks "Y-yeah um a g-go see you later" Said Jaune before running off somewhere else in beacon leaving behind a confused Glynda and Velvet to look on in confusion.

 _Later_

Jaune had finally calmed down he was just waiting by the locker rooms sense he didn't bother to put his weapons in one anyway. As he was waiting initiation to begin he spotted two people a guy that was wearing mainly green and had a magenta streak to his hair and a ginger haired girl that was bouncing around the monk looking boy

curious he decided to see what they're talking about "Um hello there what are you two talking about? " Jaune said awkwardly 'Real smooth Jaune talking to people who you don't know ,Again!!!'

Jaune berated himself internally luckily for him the girl didn't seem to mind and spoke up "Oh we are just talking about how where going to. become partners by making sloth calls, im Nora he's Ren we've been together for a long time but not together-together, Hey do you like pancakes?, I like pancakes, Ren you should make some pancakes." Said the girl causing Jaune to look in confusion of what had just happened only to receive a look from the one apparently known as Ren that basically said that what had just happened is normal causing our arachnid knight to sigh in confusion. "Oh um well that's nice to know?" Jaune said awkwardly still processing every thing she had just said. "So what is your name?" the girl named Nora said. "Oh me well im Jaune, Jaune Arc." Said Jaune. "Well hello there Jaune" said Nora happily. "How about we spar before initiation. " Nora asked. "Oh um I guess so why not." Not noticing that Ren had left to order a white coffin.

 _Later_

'What the f*ck did I get my self into!!!.' Jaune thought in dispair as he had avoid yet another swing from the ginger's mighty war hammer.

"Nice one Jauney most people would have probably gotten their legs crushed by now." Nora compliment before turning her hammer into a grenade launcher and firing a series of grenades at our trench coat wearing knight.

'Crap baskets.!' Jaune thought before turning both parts of Pinces Noires into thier shield form protecting himself from the hammer wielding ginger

'Note to self if I make it out alive I never ever, EVER anger her.' Jaune thought before making a good distance apart before crouching behind one of his Pinces shield form while his other hand was fire bullets at the overactive godess of war. "You'd need to do far better than that!" Nora said before firing even more grenades at the wall causing it to bounce of the walls to an opening in the shield. "Oh Sh*t Jaune said as he got off and ran from the blast before shooting bullets at Nora all the while spinning around her. 'If I can't get her from a distance maybe I can get her by constantly moving all the while I keep my distance.' Jaune thought "Oh you really love to give me a workout don't you." Nora said before turning Magnhild back into a hammer and charged straight at Jaune causing Jaune to dodged the presumed attack but in reality was just a trick so that Nora could slame her hammer on the floor causing a crater and making the arena cracked and covered in rubble and forming a dust cloud causing some dust to get into Jaune's eyes making him unable to see making an apparent opening for Nora foe her to charge in for a finisher. 'She's smarter then she looks she just wanted to get a running start to make the arena rocky and cracked so I wouldn't be able to run as fast the dust cloud was used to prevent me from seeing with my eyes so I wouldn't be able to run without tripping and falling but im sure she didn't realize that im a scorpion and like spiders.'

Nora was almost apon Jaune now as she ran at Jaune to slam her hammer at Jaune with full force. 'Scorpions have Pecten' Jaune thought before Nora slammed her hammer with all her might creating a huge dust cloud and to Nora's great suprise instead of a broken body on the other end of her hammer it was just the floor that was there. "Wha- d-did hit Jauney so hard that he vanished!?!" Nora said in worry "Oh man if Ren finds out I ade are new friend vanish he might not make me pancakes, for a month or worse for two months!!!" Nora said in dismay. "You talking about me? "Jaune asked woth a smirk as he finally got the dirt from his eye "Jauney your alive but how!?!" Nora asked before she gasped as an idea came onto her "Your semblance is the ability to turn invisible and transparent like a ghost!!! I can see it Jauney Phantom. " (Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do do, do, do he's a phantom) "No , my semblance is not ghost powers." Jaune said "Really then what is it then?" Nora asked. "Oh well it's called-" but before he could finish the speaker boomed.

"May all first years head to the cliffs please." "Oh ill tell you later Nora we better get going." Jaune said before heading towards the cliffs

 _At said Cliffs_

"For years you have trained to become warriors and today your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest." Ozpin said before Glynda spoke "Now im sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... Today."

Jaune soon heard Ruby making sounds that to him sounded like nervousness (well if nervousness was a noise that is.) "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon.

So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin said (Scared noises intensifies slightly) "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years. Ozpin stated. And like that Jaune heard glass breaking before Ruby shouted " What?!?" and also hearing Nora say I told you so towards Ren. "Now after you partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to Destroy everything in your path, or you will die.

and that was the magic word that caused Jaune to squeal in delight as his father's genes took affect those words echoing in his head. Causing the others to think something. 'Wow Jaune must really love fighting well I can't blame him for that those beautiful twins of his must constantly beg for action. ' Ruby thought. With Yang 'Gee Trench coat must either be brave or a masochistic, I like it.' With Blake 'He must have a deep enjoyment for battles if he's squealing like that.' for Ren 'Dear god it's like a male Nora.' with Nora 'Wow he's me as a guy cool!!!' Nora thought. "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation." 'There probably gonna intervene though when the fun happens.' Jaune thought with a pout. "But our instructors will not intervene." Ozpin finished. "Yes!!!" Jaune yelled out before blushing in embarrassment and silencing himself.

"Okay well anyway each pair must choose one relic and return to the top of the cliff." Ozpin said "Now any questions?" Jaune quickly raised his hand. Can I go first???" Jaune asked excitedly. Shocking every one except Ozpin for all he did was sip his coffee before answering. "Fine." Before launching Jaune off.

"Weeeeeeeeeeee" Jaune yelled as he flew to the forest." Ozpin merely gazed at his vanishing figure and thought to himself. 'So even Salem's Pieces have Pawns we should be weary of Jaune Callows Arc.'

 **And that ends the long awaited Chapter 2 Ozpin is Suspicious and believes Jaune is one of the enemy's let see what will happen in chapter 3 also for the renaming of arc of the past I wont rename it until the first of December for**

 **you guys have a chance of coming up with good name's well anyway this is Silent Spear Ghost Phantom saying**

 **Au revior~**


	3. Chapter 3 Partners and Memories

**Salutations**

 **Silent Spear here and time for the Third Chapter of Son of a Scorpion**

 **Now some of you are asking right now "Were is the heck is Issue 4 Part 2 of Mask and Cape comming!!!"**

 **Well sorry guys you gonna have to wait a little longer but so you won't be to bored here is another Chapter of my most popula** **r Fanfic at the moment**

 **Son of a Scorpion**

 **But seriously 52 Favs and 75 Followers!!!**

 **I am truly amazed and Mask and Cape**

 **Coming a close second with 39 Favs and and 60 Followers. Oh man you guys have no idea how much this means to me so because of it I'll try and post either every two weeks or every week if possible**

 **but i will ask you guy's for what raptor species I should use for my next fanfic that I've named "Primal Hunters" so if you could pick a Dromeasaur that isn't Velociraptor will be deeply appreciated.**

 **But enough of that right now you all came for the story and well let's just say this will** **be the calm before the storm for the next chapter**

 **So let us begin.**

Chapter 3 Partners and Memories

"Wwwwweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jaune yelled out in joy as he was launched off the platform as he reminded us all that Tyrian is his father.

(And just like that I broke the fourth wall again.) As the ground was soon getting nearer Jaune actived Pinces Noires into thier shield forms and protected himself from the fall and only sustaining minor injuries that his aura would heal soon enough. But at the moment all Jaune was able to do was laughing maniacally of the "fun" experience he had just had. "Ha, ha, ha Oh man I haven't had that much fun sense the time I was a part of a band

Jaune said as he remembered the time. as if it was yesterday. 'Ah Taurus and the Black Arcs, Good times good times.' Jaune reminisced. Before turning his attention to a rustle in the bushes "Hello Blake how it going?" Jaune asked nonchalantly causing said person in the bushes to jump out in suprise. "H-how did you know it was me?!?" Blake said in shock that he detected her. 'Probably because I have pectin but it's not like ill tell you that.' Jaune thought inwardly to himself with a small chuckle before answering her. "Well let's just say that i can hear before by the sound of thier foot steps." Jaune said causing Blake to look at him with wide eyes. "Um Jaune do you happen to be a Bat faunus or something." Blake said with wonder (Zwei) laced into her monotone voice. "No but it would be sweet of I was." Jaune said nonchalantly. "Wait you said that you would like to be a bat faunus!?!" Blake said in mild suprise.

"Any Faunus really especially a scorpion faunus." Jaune oh so hinted at his heritage. "Wow that really is a first I never imagined to her a human wish to be a faunus." Blake said with a small smile gracing her lips. "Hey what's there not to like about the faunus, They're able to to do things human's can never unless with a semblance they're faster, stronger, and smarter.

what more can you ask for." Jaune explained soon noticing the large grin on Blake's face. "Hey Blake you know you should smile more you can really light up a room with it alone." Jaune complimented causing Blake to blush slightly. "So you coming or what?" Jaune questioned his partner. "Oh yeah let's get go." Blake said as they walked towards the temple. "So Jaune im wondering which school did you go to be a Huntsman?" Blake asked curiously. Normally Blake was never this talkative to people but she couldn't help it for some reason. "Oh well you see I didn't go to a combat school." Jaune said surprising Blake oncw more. "Really then who trained you?" Blake said her curiosity getting the better of her. "That would be my father." Jaune answered. "My well that's intresting how is your father like Jaune? " Blake asked. "Oh my father he's well...

 _Flashback to 5 years ago..._

 _"Jaune your moms pregnant." Tyrian said to his son with a straight face. "Dad what the hell!!! it's only been 3 days sense Rachel was born and mom's pregnant again!!!, Why do you do this!" Jaune yelled at his father. "Hey im it's not my fault that your mother is a slave driver." Tyrian defend_ _. (1 year later) "Dad what are you doing!!!" Cried out Ursula in alarm. "Hahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!! Onwards my steed to battle!!!" Tyrian said as he was at the moment riding a Griffon grimm. "Dad i can't believe that you are doing this! Jaune yelled out. (Last Summer) "Dad are you insane!" Jaune yelled as he and Cinder were holding on to dear life. Currently Tyrian had thought it was a good Idea to ride a nevermore..._

 _into an atlesian airship... "Jaune be honest you are enjoying this far more then you let on now come on let us show those atlesians what the goddess is made of!!" Tyrian said with glee. "Not like this I don't want to die like this!!!" Cinder said in a panic as they were getting closer to the airship which soon fired it's cannons towards the nevermore they were on. "Dad stop!!!" Jaune yelled once more. "Jaune You've been around with Watts to long he's giving you morals, And we can't have you sane! Forwards!!!!!"_

 _"Daaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!"_

 _Flashback End_

Interesting..." Jaune said slowly.

to the confusion of Blake. "Okay..." Blake said awkwardly. "So my guess is his training is also intresting then. Blake said." causing Jaune to shudder In fear.

 _Flashback to 10 years ago..._

 _"Jaune get up it's time to train." Spoke Tyrian. "Dad it's the weekend can't I sleep a little bit more." Jaune said with a groan._

 _"Oh no son no child of mine is gonna be under trained when our goddess unleashes her wrath to her enemies and wont be able to take part in it!" Tyrian said with a determined look in his eye's._

 _plus if you don't get up right this instant ill let a swarm of rapier wasps into your room." Tyrian said seriously. "Dad i know you wouldn't..." Jaune was soon interrupted by the sound of buzzing as he turned to look he saw a box with a 'W' on the front. "Jaune we both know that I am that crazy to do that." Tyrian said in a calm tone. Causing Jaune to literally jump out of bed grabbing Pinces Noires, and his clothes from his desk and in a matter of minutes ready to start the training._ _"Good now let's begin start with something simple. Balance. "Oh that dosen't sound to bad." Jaune said. Later._

 _I regret what I said!" Jaune said as he was currently fighting_ a _Lancer Grimm on a Tight rope. Jaune managing to dodge a hook from the lancer. "Ha you missed." Jaune couldn't help but taunt the grimm_

 _angering it before the Lance decided to strike again but this time aiming at the rope itself._ _"Me and my big mouth." Jaune wimpered in dismay._

 _Flashback End_

"Yeah it was something to say the least." Jaune said with a nervous chuckle before something caught his eye. "Hey Blake I think I see the relics!" Jaune said. But little did Blake and Jaune know that what awaited them was gonna be one of the most intense battles they ever faced well probably just for everyone except Jaune.

 **And that's a wrap with this Chapter and Well let's just say that the next chapter will be far from a boring read.**

 **but anyway here are the choices for the type of raptor faunus Jaune, Ren, And Nora will be for the new fanfic. Dakotaraptor , Troodon, Deinonychus, Achillobaptor, And Utahraptor.**

 **And before you guys asked this will not be a rewrite of Saurian Paladin.**

 **Well this is Silent Spear Ghost Phantom saying**

 **Au revior~**


	4. Chapter 4 Survive or Die

**Salutations**

 **Silent Spear here and well time for the storm to commence but let me get this straight the fanfic Primal Hunters is a separate fanfic from Saurian Paladin**

 **they aren't the same fanfic Primal Hunters isn't a reboot it's an entirely separate story.**

 **And With that little fact said I believe it is time for the Chaos begins**

 **So**

 **Let's get the show on the** **road**.

 **(Before I forget I don't own RWBY im a mere Fanfic Writer)**

Chapter 4 Initiation: Survive or Die the toxic adventure in the emerald forest

 _(Flashback)_

 _"Oh Cinder, you weak pathetic fool, did you honestly believe that you are important to the goddess." Jaune said darkly with a sadistic smile on his face towards a beaten and bloody Cinder on the floor. "Even if you were to get the maiden's power you will merely be a pawn at best. You will be useful when you are needed but once your purpose is served you will die a slow and painful death by me and me alone." Jaune said with his smile growing the larger by the moment. "You will be forgotten your use will be short and all that will be left will be an empty shell of a small little girl who wanted to be something but ended up as nothing by the time im done with you." Jaune said before laughing maniacally now look at you I was correct when I told you that if you were to challenge me you would be on the floor within an inch of your life crying." Jaune explained with a small chuckle but quickly diminished as his face took a look of annoyance. " But the thinh that annoys me is that you are not crying and as an Arc I must always keep my word so lets see how long you last until you beg of me to kill you slowly and painfully as that would be an act of mercy to you." Jaune said before laughing maniacally as his eye's turned a deep purple as he positioned his tail to strike at Cinder "Now Cinder say Ahh!" Jaune said as he stabbed Cinder._

 _"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!_

 _(Flashback)_

"Jaune are you okay?" Questioned his partner with a look of concern in her face. "Um y-yeah I was just looking back at something I did that I regret deeply." Jaune said with a look of pure regret on his face was evident causing Blake to remember her past mistakes. 'Nobody should live a life of regret what ever he did isn't my business to interfere with but at least maybe I can comfort him at least.' Blake thought. "Look Jaune I don't really know what you did back then to make you so regretful but what I do know is that the past is the past you're not the same as you use to be you can change your self and become better we don't know each other that much but im sure that you are a different person." Blake said reassuringly causing Jaune to give of a soft smile before frowning once more and looking at the floor before speaking "I really wish that I could believe that but even I don't know if I've changed." he said before looking up into the sky.

 _(Flashback)_

 _"Jaune do you remember your code?"_

 _Tyrian asked his son. Jaune nodded before he began to recite said code in a cold and heartless voice. " Number 1: I am nothing but a tool a mere object for the goddess to use I am simply a pawn. 2.I will die for the Goddess. 3.I will obey the Goddess's orders without question._

 _4.Murder all who oppose the goddess and what she stands for. " Good and what's the last two my son." Tyrian said. "To kill those who are of no use to the Goddess and always make sure that i am useful to the Goddess." Jaune said mechanically_

 _"Excellent." Spoke Salem_

 _(Flashback)_

Jaune and Blake soon kept walking Blake feeling slightly let down to not being able to cheer up her partner

noticing this Jaune decided that it was his time to cheer her up. "Hey Don't worry about it Blake you tried and for that im grateful cause you see you're one of the first people to actually do something like this. And hey I would be lying if I said that that didn't help me a bit." Jaune said before flashing her with a pure genuine smile. "Your welcome Jaune." Said with a small smile of her own "Well come on partner let's go find the relics." Jaune said with a smile before he and Blake walked off. Though something caught his attention about his partner as he sensed her bow twitching slightly but decided to leave it be. 'She will probably tell me when she feels like it no use into getting into other people's business.' He thought to himself as they kept walking northward.

 _With Ruby_

'Gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang Gotta find her.' She thought before beginning to calling her sister's name. 'Oh this is bad what if I don't find her what if she's partnered with some one else. Well there's Blake she seems cool calm and pretty mysterious, though I don't think ill be able to hold a conversation with her, Wait there's Jaune he's seems cool , nice and with those beauties he has oh thier amazing oh how I want to see him in action. He's got to be skilled with those baddies.' Ruby gushed over the weapons. 'Okay so Yang and Jaune are my best bet. No offense Blake.' Ruby thought. Before running into a girl with red hair. "Oh im so sorry"

(Hey this reminds me of the Yu-Gi-Oh Fic I made. welp Team BJRN (Burn) and Team WYVR (Wyvern) make a return!!!)

"Oh no it's quite alright I was the one who needed to pay attention." She said with an apologetic smile. "No, no I was the one who ran into you!" Ruby tried to apologize once more. (Silly Ruby apologizing is Pyrrha's specialty)

"Well either way I guess this makes us partners." The red head said. "Oh yeah I guess it dose." Ruby said realization just dawning on her. "Well nice to meet you im Pyrrha Nikos. " Pyrrha said with a half hearted smile. "High im Ruby Rose, Come on partner lets find those ruins." causing Pyrrha to widened her eye slightly for that wasn't what she expect before grinning and nodding as they walked off.

 _With Ozpin and Glynda_

"And a new partnership has been made Ruby Rose and Pyrrha Nikos. They seem rather promising don't you think? unlike the last partnership being Blake Belladona and Jaune "Arc" as he calls himself. Glynda said to Ozpin who was merely observing the specific partnership. "Why on earth you would ever allow anyone with blatantly obvious connections to the _Queen _is beyonded me." Glynda said not noticing the stange gaze Ozpin had as he viewed the screen. "Something seems off about him like he is trying his best to not break down." Ozpin said getting Glynda's attention.

"And what makes you say that?" she said as she adjusted her glasses. "Well for instance when you pause the frame here and zoom in here." He said as he did just that. "His eye's one moment they are full of hope and joy, but then afterwards they grew cold and empty but this emptiness I've seen it before." he said as he looked at the camera somberly.

 _Flashback_

 _"How could you let this happen!!!" Roared a rather large man at the Headmaster._

 _"She knew the dangers of being a Huntsmen she was prepared to do what ever she could Hazel." Ozpin tried to reason as best he could with the enraged man._

 _"SHE WAS ONLY A CHILD!!!!!" Hazel Yelled. "It was her decision what can't you understand Hazel!!!" Ozpin tried to retort._

 _"You don't understand she was my everything she was the only family I had and she was the only onewho believed in me. But YOU!!! YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME, YOU LET HER DIE!!!!! WHAT KIND OF HEADMASTER WOULD ACCEPT CHILDREN TO DIE, TELL ME OZPIN!!! TELL ME!!!" Hazel said before he collapsed on the floor crying. His eye's cold and empty..._

 _Flashback_

"Oh..." Glynda said somberly

"But trust me on this I'll be ready if he tries any funny business and after initiation we will talk to him. Personally." Ozpin said with a glare.

 _Back with the Scorpion_

"Hey did you just happened to feel a chill?" Jaune asked Blake who merely shrugged. 'Oh great something is gonna happen I just know it.' Jaune said as his head slumped down in a semi-depressed state before he got out of it as quickly as he got into it as he spotted the relics.

"Hey Blake look chess pieces!!!" Jaune said quickly getting Blake's attention as they had finally reached the temple. "Huh why are they chess pieces though?" Blake couldn't help but ask.

Only for Jaune to answer "Oh probably stands as a metaphor for what we will become we are the foundation for the future of both Man and Faunus kind we are the pieces that will lead humanity to victory and overcome the darkness. For despite what some say every piece is important for in every game of chess will always have a different out come for the first move we make that will change are fate forever so it's up to us to pick a piece and- "

"To make the first step." Blake finished off in realization. "Exactly." Jaune said with a grin before his features soon became serious. "Someone else is here." He said sternly as he exposed Pinces noires and was ready to fire at the first thing that moves. "Woah, woah, woah!!!!! Relax Trench coat it's just us." Yang said as she and Weiss came out of the foliage. "Oh hey Yang where's Ruby?" Jaune said still having one of his guns aimed at Weiss. "I don't know I thought she was with you im really worried about her." Yang said fearing for Ruby's saftey.

"Relax Yang Ruby's a big girl now and as a older siblings myself I know we kinda tend to worry. But hey if she was good enough to get here two years early that's got to mean something right, so don't worry she will be fine." Jaune said with a reassuring smile. "Maybe your right." Yang said with a small smile.

"Oh and can you lower your weapon from my partner?" Yang said. "Oh yeah sorry it's just I've just not very fond of the Schnee family." Jaune said before giving the heiress the evil eye only earning a "Hmph" from the Heiress.

Before out of nowhere Ruby was thrown somewhere crashing into Jaune. As well as the appearance of the queen of pancakes from the opposite side with an exhausted Ren and Ursa. "Awww he's all tuckerd out." Nora said as both Ren and the Ursa looked at her thinking the samething except only one being able to speak it out. "Never...do...that... again..." Ren said through his pants.

Before she rushed to the relics and picking up one of the rooks. "Im queen of the Castle im queen of the castle!!!" Nora sang.

"Oooowwww..." Jaune groaned in pain. as he just so happened to land on his tail. "Im so, so, sorry Jaune!!!" Ruby apologized repeatedly.

"It's fine so anyway where's you partner Rubes?" Jaune asked before his question was answered by colliding once again by a different red head.

"Me and my big mouth..." He said with a groan. "Im sorry!!!" Pyrrha said as she lifted him up. "Don't worry water off a scorpions back." He said as he dusted himself off. "So what caused you two flying?" Jaune questioned before he was inturrpted again by the sudden appearance of a Deathstalker, Nevermore, a pack of beowolves, a pair of Ursa and a King Taijitu to boot!

"Ruby what did you do." Yang said cautiously as she stared at the monsters in front of her. "Well you see me and Pyrrha may have ran into all of these Grimm and sense there was so many we kinda felt like we needed to run. Then the Deathstalker swatted us and I guess they followed us here, hehe." Ruby said with a dry chuckle.

"Welp with that explained and sense the gangs all here now we can die together." Yang said with sarcasm blatantly obvious in her voice. "Hey with all of here we can take them on now can't we?" Ruby said with pure determination. "Ruby's right, Due to there being more of us the chances of survival have increased dramatically for you. See if we are have around the same level of training it all adds up

to be a complete full fighting force. We got to work together." Jaune said getting an annoyed glace by the Ice Queen herself. "And why should I work with a ruffian like yourself!" Weiss said in anger. "Well think of it like this if you were to fight on your lonesome you would only have a 12.5 percent chance of survival but if we settle are differences and work with one another the odds are multiplied. So are you on or not." Jaune said sternly. "Very well then as the Schnee Heiress ill grant you the privilege to fight by my side." Weiss declared. Getting an eye roll from Jaune.

"Good now Ruby, Pyrrha was it? , anyway I want you two to pick off the Beowolves and the Ursa, as well as to keep the Nevermore at bay think you. can do that?" Jaune questioned. receiving a nod from both of them. "Good, Weiss I need you to freeze the Deathstalker's tail as well as its legs and Pincers. and Ren I want you and Yang to take care of the Taijitu and Nora." "Yes Fearless leader." Nora asked. "I want you to make this Arcachnid fly." getting a groan from most of the people and a high five from Yang. "Now Let's do this." Jaune declared as he maintained his giggles.

 _(Play any song that you think will fit in the fight and tell me what you guys picked in the comments if you would like.)_

'This is gonna be so much fun!' He thought with twisted delight.

 _With Ozpin_

"This is peculiar first the sudden appearance of all those Grimm was one thing but he seems to be ordering the other's as a mean to fight back and the conversations he's been saying there seems to be more to this then I have previously thought." Ozpin thought aloud

 _Back with_ _the others_

Jaune at the moment was evading the nevermore's feathers as it fired at him.

as he constantly dodged and evaded (Unlike Gohan) Before rolling out of the way from one of the Taijitu's heads.

"Ruby aim at where the nevermore's going to be not were it is!" Jaune advised earning a "yes sir!" from said rose. As he soon as he said that he quickly jumped over a beowolf before slashing away at it until it died. "Yang watch out Jaune warned as he spotted a Ursa charging her from behind. Only for it to get snipped by Pyrrha. "Thanks Pyr" Yang called out.

"Pyr?" Pyrrha asked in suprise. "Hey I just thought?" Yang said with a slight chuckle. "Thanks." She said with a small smile.

"Don't mention i- Woah Jaune look out!!" Yang cried out as Jaune seemed to be surrounded by a pack of beowolves but failing to notice the smug grin that he had plastered on.

"Let's see who's first." Jaune said as he grabbed a black rose from some where and put the stem into his mouth like a matador as one beowolves charged at him he soon revealed multiple blades on his back that reminded them as spider or scorpion legs.

(Think of them like the blades that Sasori has in Naruto except instead of 10 blades thier are 8 as well as it's made with black steel)

He then proceeded to slash around the beowolf as he went over, under, across and diagonal around it that it soon appeared as if it was an elegant dance. practically appearing from nowhere as he slashed away at the beowolf. Before doing the same with the others in this morbid yet elegant way. Before quickly killing the last one with a form of elgance never faltering. "Danse de la Mort." (Dance of Death) Jaune simply said as he walked past the two who had a look of awe on their faces.

"Come on we have an initiation to pass." Jaune said. As he soon spotted Ren and Blake Pin one of the King Taijitu's heads to the ground before the unfortunate head was hit by the full force of Nora's hammer crushing It with a sicking crunch. 'Ouch...it's dead for sure.' Jaune thought almost pitying the Taijitu. As the White side cried out in pain before being silenced by Ren who broke off one of it's teeth and then proceeded to give it back by impaling it with his aura for good measure causing it's head to explode. 'Yeesh who had it worse the white one or the black one.' He thought. before he nonchalantly killing the last beowolf that happened to believe that it was sneaking up on him.

(Pectin remember it senses everything (practically))

Jaune soon saw something that made him freeze. As Ruby was aiming at the Nevermore she didn't notice the Deathstalker preparing to sting her and what was worse everyone else was to busy to notice. As the the Deathstalker got closer Jaune instantly knew what to do. "Ruby!!!" Jaune cried out as he blocked the stinger with his shield. "Jaune?" Ruby questioned with slight awe before Jaune let out a small chuckle before responding. "Remember to watch you back next time." He said with a small grin before his eye's turn Purple and fired a shot at the Deathstalker which seemed to harm it! "Ruby you did good but I should've remembered that you guys don't have my semblance sorry about that." Jaune said as Ruby look on at confusion. Before he aimed at the Nevermore and fired at it. Shockingly the Nevermore screamed in pain as it tryed to evaded the bullets. "What's going on!!!, When me and Pyrrha were shooting at it, it didn't even flinch but it's in pain when you shoot it why?" Ruby questioned Jaune as he kept firing. "Explain Later. Go Fight. Pin the Deathstalker. Hurry!" Jaune said as he continued to fire.

Before looking to Nora "Nora send me flying!!!!" Jaune ordered as he jumped and braced himself with his shields. "Got it!!!" Nora said with a little to much enthusiasm as she swumg Magnhild with all her strength causing him to sky rocket into the air his target the Nevermore.

(With the other's)

"Woah!!!" Yang said in awe "IS HE INSANE!!!" Weiss shouted in shock.

"Dosen't matter we got a Deathstalker to pin!!!" Ren commanded as he fired at the injured Deathstalker. "Weiss! ,Jaune said to freeze it so freeze the limbs now!" Ren said as Weiss soon complied as she froze the Deathstalker's Legs and claws and semi-freezing it's tail. "Good, Yang I need you and Nora to disable the tail for good." Getting a nod from Yang and an salute from Nora. "Yes sir captain Renny." Nora said gleefully. As she fired some grenades at it. "Pyrrha I want you and Ruby to blind it so that even if it does break out of the ice it wont ve able to see any of us." He barked. "Jaune I hope you know what you're doing because it's all up to you now.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS THE BEST THING EVER!!!" Jaune said with demented child like glee as his eyes were a sinister shade of Purple. As he soon landed on the Nevermore. "Good even a eagle faunus will be able to spot my features at this High of an altitude and distance." He said as he soon revealed an armored covered Scorpion tail covered with shiny segmented silver armour that provided it to move freely as it pleased with the stinger cover with a blade segment that not only was a foot long blade attached it could still allow for the poison to flow.

"Now time for you to die!!!" Jaune yelled as he positioned his tail in a striking pose. "La mort par mille piqûres!!!!!" (Death by a thousand stings!!!!!) Jaune said as he rapidly began stabbing at the nevermore with his tail with incredible speed injecting lethal dose after lethal dose of poison into the Nevermore as his semblance took affect and prevented the Nevermore from healing. As the Nevermore slowly began to lose consisnece it could only give off a weakened caw as it soon plummeted to the ground before Jaune stabbed it's wings to prevent it from flight. "Well this is your captain speaking and today on mythbusters we will see if a Deathstalker's armour is all it's cracked up to be." Jaune said before jumping off leap of fate style.

'Well Jaune nows your chance to do that move you always wanted to do.'

Jaune thought before muttering a few words. "Lame de scie..." (Saw Blade) Before he opened his eyes an change Pinces noires into thier sword form. (I like to call it Baraka Form) and with Marionnette sombre (The name for the blades he has that resemble Sasori's (Means Dark Puppet btw)) And began to spin in a saw blade like fasion as he rapidly grew closer to the immobilized scorpion grimm. 'Good thing I had gotten over my motion sickness a long time ago or this would've been a serious mess up.' Jaune thought inwardly before he finally made contact with the Deathstalker.

 ** _Crash!!!_**

With a giant cloud of smoke and dust

the others couldn't help but to close there eyes to shield themselves from the dust. As it cleared Ruby was the first to make a dash at were the Deathstalker once was and there she saw a crater full of ice, rock, and some dirt. "Jaune!!!" Ruby cried out in worry as she went to look for her first friend.

"Jaune!, Jaune! Jaune!!!" Ruby yelled out. Before realization dawned on her. "He's buried underneath." Ruby whispered before she began digging into the rubble. 'Come on, come on I gotta find you I gotta find you I lost my mom I can't lose any one else.' Ruby thought. "There's no way Jaune could've survived that it's impossible." Ren said trying to maintain his composure in front of Nora who was breaking down in tears. "He sacrificed himself for us, people he's barely met and yet he did it for us." Blake said fighting back the tears of her own as Pyrrha and Weiss looked down mournfully "Ruby thiers nothing we can do." Yang said as Ruby was crying on her. "Jaune please don't go..." Ruby sobbed out when suddenly The Rumble began to shake and suddenly Jaune bursted out of the rubble. "Woo hoo!!!" Jaune cheered as he landed infront of a suprised Ruby and Yang. "Man that was so much fun!!!" Said before being talked into a hug by Ruby who sobbed on him. "Your alive your really alive." Ruby said through sobs as Jaune gave a reassuring grin as he patted her head.

"Im here Ruby im here." Jaune said with a soothing voice befor ethe other spoke up with other reactions. "HOW DID YOU SURVIVE!!!!!" was the main one though.

"Well lets just say I have a lot of aura." Jaune briefly explained before asking.

"So did we take care of all of the grimm?" Jaune asked earning a nod from most before Nora pointed out one. "Nope Mr.McPancakes is still here." Nora said as he pointed to the still exhausted grimm she rode here. "You really gave it a name..." Ren deadpanned at the bubbly girl. "So what do we do with it?" Pyrrha asked. "We keep it." Jaune answered rather quickly earning a unison of whats!!! from almost everyone. "Well let me tell you Once you give it a name , you're fucked!" Jaune said nonchalantly

(If you get the reference im making good for you.)

"You think the Headmaster would allow it though?" Yang questioned.

"Who knows?" Jaune simply shrugged before picking up a Knight piece. "Well let's get going." Jaune said as they left with the Ursa (much to the ursa's dismay mind you.)

Later

"Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie, Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee. You've retrieved the white rook pieces from this moment on you will be known as Team WYVR led by Lie Ren" Ozpin said startlingly the boy slightly. Before Jaune's team came up. "Jaune Arc, Blake Belladona, Pyrrha Nikos, Ruby Rose. You retrieved the White Knight pieces you will be known as Team BJRN led by Pyrrha Nikos!" Ozpin said But before Jaune could congratulate Pyrrha he was interrupt by a Unison of "BULLSHITS!!!!!" As both team WYVR and his team including Pyrrha rang out. Shocking the Headmaster and students alike. "Jaune almost sacrificed himself and was the one who gave us the orders in the first place!!!" Ruby said. "Yeah he was also the one who managed to actually damage the Deathstalker and the Nevermore as well as creating the finishing blow!" Yang chimed in.

"And he's twenty times the leader I'll ever be!!!" Pyrrha herself stated. "So please Headmaster make Jaune the lead of the team." Blake asked. Ozpin for the most part was relatively suprised that they really wanted him to lead he soon thought about it before letting out a small chuckle. "Very well Mr.Arc Will now be the official leader of team BJRN." Ozpin declared having the others cheer. "Now anyway Mr.Arc I will want to talk to you in my office later on.

I want to ask you a few questions." Ozpin said. 'Now then looks like my true initiation is just beginning...' Jaune thought inwardly.

 ** _Grimmlands_**

"Are you okay Cinder? " Asked a green haired girl. Cinder merely gave a small gaze to the girl before looking at the Fire designed engagement ring on her finger. "I'm just remembering the times me and Jaune shared together." She said somberly as she look towards the moon. 'Why did you leave me my loved why...' Cinder thought as she remembered her beloved.

 **And that's a wrap been a while sense I wrote a chapter this long** **from now on ill try to have all my storieschapters to be around 3-4K words long also the next chapter will be called Confrontation so be ready for that.**

 **Also Jaune is an Emperor Scorpion Faunus.**

 **And in silent topic IlI'll explain what pectin is for those who don't know And Jaune's Semblance will be explained in the next chapter so stay tuned anyway this is Silent Spear Ghost Phantom saying**

 **Au revior~**


	5. Chapter 5 Confrontation

**Salutations**

 **Silentspear here**

 **and well you already know what im here for Chapter 5 of Son of a Scorpion Confrontation and before I continue im gonna give you a tid bit Pecten is something that may or may not seem like something to care for but it is. for you see Pecten can sense practically anything from a cricket on the ground to even the wing flap of a fly for scorpions**

 **pretty impressive right. Helps when you can't sting from behind there's that to Scorpions can't sting from behind**

 **and they glow under UV lights**

 **So yeah Jaune will be unable to sting you if you are facing his back as well as glow. (Imagine Jaune with a glowing scorpion tail as they use him to light up a cave)**

 **Oh and before you get on let me tell you something so don't be suprised**

 **Jaune is far from the right state of mind.**

 **So let us begin**

 **(Btw gonna post Primal Hunters as well)**

Chapter 5 Confrontation

 _Team BJRN's Dorm_

"So why you think Professor Ozpin is gonna question Jaune?" Ruby asked as she swayed her legs as she looked at her scroll. "Im not really sure, I haven't really gotten to know him so maybe he just asking him if he's okay with being leader." Pyrrha said with a akward smile. "But now that you think about it isn't it odd how Ozpin just agreed to are wishes it's like he excepted that to happen." Blake said gathering there attention. "You don't suppose that Ozpin picked me as leader to see if we would give off a reaction?" Pyrrha said as she grew serious. "Yeah something tells me that he wanted us to apose him just so we can give him an opportunity to talk to Jaune." Blake theorized. "Now why would he do that? Jaune while he maybe cool why would he get Ozpin's attention." Ruby said as they all looked on in thought before Pyrrha had realization dawn on her features "It's because be survived." Pyrrha muttered getting their attention. "What?" Ruby asked before Pyrrha continued "Jaune had managed to survive something that should've killed him, And yet he survived." she explained.

"But Jaune said that it was because he had a lot of aura." Ruby said before Blake inturrpted "No maybe there's more to it then we think maybe Jaune did something bit what?" Blake questioned.

 _With Jaune_

'Well then it's time everything has led me to this moment. If I can convince Ozpin to trust me then that will ensure that my family will be saved.' Jaune thought with sheer determination

as he stepped into the elevator 'I can't fail I must not fail.' Jaune thought as the elevator soon ascended.

Eventually Jaune had arrived at the Headmaster's Office as the doors opened there stood Ozpin himself as he gripped his cane tightly as he was on high alert yet still having his coffee in hand. "Well then Mr.Callows how has your stay at beacon been so far?" Ozpin said with plastered kindness to his voice. "It's been adequate so far why do you ask headmaster?" Jaune said calmly. "Well then tell me why your here." Ozpin demanded "Well sir that's because you asked me to come here." Jaune said with sarcasm blatantly obvious in his tone. "Cut the crap tell me why you are here!" Ozpin shouted.

'Well that didn't last long...' Jaune thought inwardly. "Fine ill tell you but first let me take these off Jaune said as he soon took off his coat revealing his tail which was still armored getting Ozpin to prepare to strike. "Easy, easy!!! calm down!!! You don't have to worry i mean no harm and ill prove it." Jaune said as he slowly removed his armor and weapons. One by one each piece of weapons and armor was removed as Jaune then removed his chest plate and layed it on the floor before kicking it away before slowly laying on his knees as he raised his arms upwards. "So you are here to surrender I suppose?" Ozpin asked still in an offensive position. "No not at all." Jaune said as he layed on the floor motionless. "Then why are you here then?" Ozpin interrogated.

"Well that's a simple questions it is so that I can talk to you." Jaune said as his head faced the floor. "I figured that out already, Having the last name of Arc on your transcripts was one thing the second is your little message Ozpin said as he read the transcripts again

 **The Queen has pawns**

"Now why would you ever disgrace the Arc name. The Arc family was a noble bloodline of warrior's a family who fought in the great war and was cut short as the last of the Arc bloodline was killed." Ozpin interrogated Jaune "That's because I am an Arc." Jaune said before he slowly got up and revealed one last weapon that he kept.

Jaune slowly unsteathed a sword while the sheath turned into a shield. Alarming Ozpin "That's C-" Ozpin soon got inturrpted. "Crocea Mors." Jaune said as he layed the weapons on the desk before slowly regaining his previous position on the floor. "How the sword was losted for almost a decaded." Ozpin said in amazement.

"It's not the Arc's still live and im the first born son of Tyrian Callows and Juliet Arc." Jaune said determinedly

"So Tyrian had her kidnapped and he forced himself apon her then." Ozpin said with disgust. "Actually Tyrian didn't Rape my mother or kidnap here either." Jaune deadpanned. As he heard Ozpin shout "Nani?!?!" before falling anime style. "Yeah I know I don't understand it either." Jaune said. "Now while my father maybe be a sociopath, a serial killer, as well as being practically a cultist he is no rapist." Jaune defended his father. "Okay well then as I say why do you want to talk to me?" Ozpin said as he composed himself before sipping his coffee. "It is because I no longer believe in Salem's cause." Jaune said earning a shocked expression from Ozpin momentarily before it became one of suspicion. "Oh and how am I suppose to know that this is all a ruse to trick me?" Ozpin said as a small smile swept Jaune's face before he became serious and rose up and taking out his scroll as well as a grimm mask designed to look as if it had pincers aswell as having eight eyeslits and had intricate purple markings

'He's really milking the scorpion appearance isn't he?' Ozpin thought to himself before Jaune soon displayed coordinates and blueprints from his scroll through the monitor. "I've been apart of the White Fang I've been to every single one there bases, And I have every location recorded into my scroll. Also let me do something first okay." Jaune said before using the monitor to what seemed to be coding. "What are you doing?" Ozpin couldn't help but ask the scorpion faunus.

"Im installing a software that will help prevent the spread of a virus that could lead to disastrous events if I don't do something about it now." Jaune said as the monitor soon displayed an image of a yellow background with a White Knight chess pieces in the center.

'Thank god for uncle watts for teaching me how to do these kinds of things.' Jaune thought inwardly. "Now behold the White Knight Anti-Virus!!!!" Jaune said. "Well then do you just me now?" Jaune asked Ozpin. "Not yet I still have one more question being I can believe you." Ozpin said before sipping his coffee and placing his mug on his desk.

"Why did you want to leave in the first place, What do you achieve to gain by betraying Salem and leaving your family in her mercy? is it stress, the need to change, or the mere reason to save yourself." Ozpin said sternly. Angering Jaune. "I would never turn tail and leave my family to die!!!" Jaune said with his eyes turning purple "I did this to ensure my family's safety!!! , And im doing this for another reason I wish to make amends with my past sins. And my eye's have opened. She will kill me and my family and the things she has made me do and what she has done to someone precious to me!!!" Jaune yelled as tears were beginning to form

"And plus Im not the one who has turned tail and ran." Jaune said getting Ozpin's interest. "Oh and who is this person who ran?" Ozpin oh so asked.

"Well it's no other then one of your own pieces." Jaune said getting Ozpin to freeze. "Who!?!" Ozpin demanded

"Well I just give you a hint his last name startz with lion and ends in heart." Jaune explained causing Ozpin to stumble a bit until he took a seat.

"No...I-it can't be that isn't true it can't be..." Ozpin said. "But it's true." Jaune said somberly as he hir play on a video.

"This is an audio recording take a listen." Jaune said as the video began to play.

 ** _'So tell me Lionheart how dose it feel to betraying all that you had stood for?' Asked Tyrian 'Silence you heartless scorpion!' Lionheart said. 'Oh please you should be honored to server our goddess. ' Tyrain said as if Leonardo had been blessed. 'Shut up! I'm doing this not because I believe in what Salem wants!' Lionheart said. 'Why of course your doing this because you want to save your pathetic little life even if it means sending Huntsmen who you have trained in who have there undying loyalty to you to die. Now you may say I am evil but you are selfish you blatantly allow others to die in place of your own life. You know they might have had family's,they could've been engaged and they could've been parnets. So now imagine killing children's parents making them suffer and to never truly knowing what a mother or father or maybe having parents feels like only for them to go to your school to train under you to have friends and bonds but going there so that nobody has to suffer like they have only for you to send them to their deaths and the cycle begins all over_** ** _.' Tyrian said with what sounded like venom_** **_and anger. 'So tell me Leoheart what family is going to lose a loved one this time!?!' Tyrian said before all that could be heard was his laughter._**

 _Audio end_

"Ozpin do you believe me now?" Jaune said saddly. "Leo what happened to you..." Ozpin said mournfully. "You thought we were playing chess but were actually playing Shogi" Jaune said

we can not allow this to continue!" Ozpin said "Well good thing you got me now for Salem dosen't where I am and the Fang has no idea that ive betrayed them." Jaune said. "Your right thank you for the information Mr.Callows." Ozpin thanked. "Your welcome but first I need to do something." Jaune said before kneeling down. "I Jaune Callows Arc hereby be placed under servitude of Ozpin and the people and in thy name I will never forsake thee as long as I breath. And in thy cry bring forth a new light of beauty and peace by my name may the Brothers of Oum bless thee and what thy stand for." Jaune before getting up. "What was that?" Ozpin couldn't help but asked. "It was me swearing my alligence to you." Jaune said nonchalantly.

"You know you didn't have to do any of that right." Ozpin said before realization dawned. "You just did that to sound noble and honorable and cool didn't you." Ozpin deadpanned getting Jaune to scratch his head with a sheepish smile. "Very well but I must learn of your semblance before I have you introduced to the rest of my informents." Ozpin said. "Well ill tell you but i need to show you first okay." Jaune said as he took a piece of paper and cut Ozpin with it. "And what is this supposed to show?" Ozpin asked in confusion "Just try to heal it." Jaune said "Very well" Ozpin shrugged as he manifested his aura to heal the small cut.

But the cut didn't heal...

"W-what!!!" Ozpin said in shock.

"My semblance is called Pierce sometimes Piercing call it what ever you like. And what It dose is well what it means I can slash at every kind of armor known to man and I will be able to break through it. I can penetrate through anything i can even pierce through a bullet proof vest against the thing it's supposed to be protective against everything that gose against me will be penetrated if I use my semblance. Even aura but there is more to it if I cut the skin aura will be unable to heal it. It will only heal by natural means but don't worry after it is healed your aura will be able to heal in that spot again so don't worry." Jaune said before looking at the window. "But most your have face won't get the pleasure do they." Ozpin stated more then asked.

"Yeah I was raised to be the perfect killer the perfect assassin causing able to penetrate through all kinds of metals, bones and aura can make killing someone an extremely easy task." Jaune said "And there has been alot of blood on my hands" Jaune spoke remorsefully. "Is your semblance something that stays or can you turn it off?" Ozpin asked slightly concerned.

"Don't worry i can turn it on and off when I want it to be." Jaune said reassuringly earning a sigh of relief from the headmaster. "Very well you are dismissed." Ozpin said as Jaune soon gathered up his things before heading to the elevator before stopping and facing Ozpin

"Oh and Ozpin before I go I need you to know one last thing." Jaune said

"And what would that be?" Ozpin asked.

"I only have 11 months to live..."

 **And thats a wrap everyone**

 **i have kept my promise and most of you are probably shocked am I right.**

 **Why this is happening and why he will die I won't tell until a later chapter.**

 **anyway this is Silent Spear Ghost Phantom saying**

 **Au revior~**


End file.
